


Oh, not Canada again

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All teachers, College AU, Dean's in a PhD programme, Gen, References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: After the Halloween Party disaster, Dean cannot stand the university's dean anymore. (College AU)





	Oh, not Canada again

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry for the mess this ficlet is going to be. I'm not a native speaker and this was written more like a bad pun than an actual fic. However, I did enjoy practice my written english. Any comment is gladly accepted and I'd be thankful to whoever would be so nice to point at the mistakes.
> 
> Also I don't know that much about american university system - just the basics! Hope I didn't mess it up too much. 
> 
> A part from this - you're warned! - enjoy!

Dean's dean is an hot-headed dick.

In his opinion, this is more than a reasonable excuse to hate _everything_.  From his colleagues - a bunch of tight-ass dudes - to the cafeteria’s food. Because what the hell? People are paying _fees_ for this shit. At least they could have bothered to make it a nice shit to eat.

Whatever. From the moment he had set his foot in this frankly posh college, he knew what to expect. He's no idiot and his MIT degree can largely proof it. In addition, it had sounded too good - and Dean doesn't believe in anything that sounds _good_. Nothing good had ever happened to him. Like, for example, get into a freaking cool PhD program when he was supposed to end up in some Canadian college.

"Can you stop that for a moment and just enjoy your academic career, please?" Sam would say to him, and Dean would rolls in eyes, because who he’s fucking with? There's nothing enjoyable in an academic career. There's only a river of tears.

(And okay, Dean had enjoyed studying more than he would have believed possible, but it's not like he's gonna admit that he’s  the number one nerd in the family. For Chris's sake).

To be honest, not everything is that bad. For example, Dean loves the library they have there; and his students are brilliant, and they all remember him of the good old days with Benny, trying to figure out quantum. That part is good.

Then there's the dean. On the contrary of what Sam could had said in the past weeks, the Dean's pun is not funny anymore.

Dean's dean is, again, a dick-headed dude who always wear a trench-coat and who doesn't know how to human. Period. Nevertheless, he is loved. _Respected_ , even. Had Dean not seen Zachariah obey to a single Castiel's look, Dean wouldn't had cared or believed. The only annoying fact is that Dean respond directly to him, and that this Castiel is never there when they need him.

"You know, people have been hurt." Dean is currently _not_ yelling at him. More like passive-aggressive stating.

"It happens all the time" Castiel gave him a vague look, leaning on his desk, hands gripping the table beyond him. Arrogant prick.

"Those are your students you're talking about"

"They're adults, and they need to be responsible for themselves. Moreover, partying inside the dorms is forbidden."

"Bullshit!" Dean shout, before it's too late. Oh well, damn with the consequences. "They're young adults here to live the full college experience, of course they'd partied on Halloween."

Castiel doesn't reply. Instead, he stares like he's now considering how to torture Dean for his imprudence. Or how fast fire him. "I'm the Dean. I'm not supposed to stay there and perch on their shoulders, _Dean_ ".

How redundant it sounds, that Dean at the end of the phrase. Let's pretend Dean does not get hit by it, by the way it's pronounced. By how he's put in his place with a word, like it's an order. Dean's good at recognizing orders.

"But you _are_." this is a mere croak, coming out from his mouth "I thought deans are supposed to be guardians"

Cas straighten his shoulders.

"Not dicks" Dean completes, holding his gaze, a challenge hidden in his words.

Carefully, Castiel put his chin a little inward, and his eyes goes sickly dark. Of course, he knows nothing is actually happening - that the iridescent blue from Castiel's eyes had always been _that_ blue. It's just... in a sense, they shift, they get warningly fierce. For a fraction of a second, Dean starts to like the guy. Stupid of him, considering he should be scared. When Castiel speaks, his voice is low and firm. "I tried to do my best. Six of our students got wounded in that party. Yet, I cannot follow them around all the time. It is their job to be responsible for their actions."

A little pause. For the drama, probably. Fuck him.

Then Castiel smirks "You should show me some respect. I'm the one who dragged you out of Canada. I can throw you back in."

Just like that, Castiel ended their conversation, despite the fact that, for Dean, that's not the end of anything. Someone knows on the door. The atmosphere is broken all of a sudden. Castiel blinks, and he comes back to be just a regular trench-coated man.

"Please do come in. Dean's just leaving."


End file.
